Another Year at Degrassi
by Starlolet
Summary: New year, new drama for everyone at the school. It wouldn’t be Degrassi without sex, drugs, scandals, gossip, rumours, violence and so on, would it? A few new characters added(yeah there’s a new girl... don’t hate me) now R for your pleasure. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Another Year at Degrassi  
**

Summary: New year, new drama for everyone at the school. It wouldn't be Degrassi without sex, drugs, scandals, gossip, rumours, violence and so on, would it? A few new characters added(yeah there's a new girl... don't hate me) and a few liberties taken with the characters, but if you're ok with that, read on!  
  


**Chapter One  
**

  
**Author's Notes**: As you'll see, I have no idea what grades these punks are in. I probably have them all mixed up, so I just sort of put them all in grade 10. I guess that makes it sort of Another Universe fanfic. It will probably become R rated with upcoming chapters. Some pretty racy stuff, hopefully. Heh. I don't own anything except for Regan Kennedy and Mr. Miller, and of course the odd random teacher or student. Hopefully this won't be another one of those the new girl is so popular and perfect and cool fics. Review s'il vous plait.   
  
***  
  
The sun was was shining through the window of fifteen year old Emma Nelson's bedroom window. Emma squinted and glared. Her alarms clock started ringing, surely enough it was 7:15am. Emma beat the poor thing senseless with her fist.   
  
Come on Emma, rise and shine. First day of tenth grade! Her mother, Spike said, far too cheerily for her own good. Oh Emma, you broke your new alarm clock? Well it's coming out of your wallet to get another. Come on, I made pancakes. Get dressed and come downstairs.  
  
Emma said, knowing that if she wanted to be early for the welcoming commitee(just wearing a nametag and show around the new seventh graders) at school, she wouldn't have time to eat.  
  
Exactly. Now come on!  
  
Tired, poor and hungry. What a way to start the year.  
  
***  
  
Regan Kennedy.  
  
Regan said, glaring at the imcompetent, overweight secretary.  
  
Regan Jane Kennedy? The secretary looked at her computer screen and Regan above her glasses.   
  
  
  
Sixteen years old. Changed from Laurier High. Grade 11.  
  
Grade 10, Regan corrected.   
  
But you're sixteen, are you not?   
  
I didn't pass grade 10 last year. Regan wasn't ashamed and showed no sign of regret at this. The secretary shook her head and sighed with disapproval.   
  
Very well. You'll have Mr. Simpson for home room. Class 21. Here is your schedule. Regan nodded and dutifully took her schedule.   
  
She then walked out of the office without thanking the woman and walked outside on the sidewalk and took a cigarette pack out of her black purse. Her eyes scanned the schedule. Homeroom/computers, math, english, science and civics were her five classes, and an hour at 12 o'clock for lunch. What a shitty day. She lit up her cigarrette and took a long drag. She would have loved to be returning to Laurier for another year, but she was expelled from that school on account of never actually going to class. 57 absenses. The secretaries at her old school had informed her that it was a school record.   
  
Just then a tall guy with a camera just by and in to the school. He glanced at her but quickly turned away. Regan raised her eyebrows. If she was into high school guys she might have been intrigued. As it was he would probably make a good flirt to amuse her.  
  
***  
  
Mr. Simpson's homeroom/computers class was out of control, as their teacher was not there yet. Everyone was abuzz about what they did that summer and catching up with their friends. Terri was telling everyone about her various modelling gigs and Paige was naming and giving a detailed account of all of her hookups, since she and Spinner had taken a over the holiday. Just then Hazel burst into the class with a big grin.  
  
You guys! Have you _seen_ the new english teacher?  
  
No, why? Paige asked, vaguely interested.  
  
He is so hot. He looks like a movie star, seriously.  
  
Ooh, do tell! Did you see a ring? Paige was straight to business. Ashley groaned.  
  
You guys are gross. He's a _teache_r.  
  
Oh shut up, you're curious too. Page said flippantly. Ashley rolled her eyes. So, what's he look like?  
  
Dark brown hair, green eyes, tall- like 6'3. Gorgeous smile. His name's Mr. Mason or Mr. Moore or-  
  
You girls wouldn't be talking about Mr. Miller, would you? Mr. Simpson had somehow snaked his way into the class and their conversation without being noticed. The girls shut up and turned their attention to the front. Ok, we all know each other... JT spit out your gum. Don't _throw_ it. Pick that up. Thank you. He rolled his eyes. Anyways, as I was saying, we all basically know each other since your first year here, so let's make this year as easy and painless as we can, ok? I'll start with name call.  
  
Hey man, so what's the deal this year? Spinner leaned over and whispered to Craig Manning at the back of the class.   
  
What do you mean?  
  
I mean, I know Ashley is looking pretty hot... but I haven't seen Manny yet, and you know she's gonna look gorgeous. There was a pause. I mean, you're gonna hook up with one of them, right? Or, if you're bored of their drama maybe Hazel. Craig shook his head in disbelief. Truthfully, he knew which girl he wanted. It was Manny. Ashley was great, but being with her left him cold. Manny made him... happy. The question was, how was he going to get her back, and the way he had treated her last year?  
  
Well which ever you choose- He was interrupted(as was Mr. Simpson) when a girl walked in and stood at the front of the class. Leave that one for me. Spinner grinned.   
  
Regan Kennedy, I assume?  
  
  
  
Class started 5 minutes ago.  
  
I got... lost.  
  
Ok, well have a seat, but don't let it happen again. She rolled her eyes.   
  
She can have a seat on my lap, Spinner muttered.  
  
Craig checked her out. The girl from the sidewalk. She was hot, no doubt about it, but she wasn't really his type. The fact that she smoked didn't was points off for sure.   
  
She's allright. Craig said shrugging.   
  
Well, if you're into easy girls, which I am, she seems like the perfect candidate. Craig laughed.  
  
What about Paige?  
  
What _about_ Paige? This is my year of freedom. Besides, did you hear her talk about that teacher guy? So he's 6'3. BIG DEAL. I saw him, and I don't think he's so great. I mean, he's got one of those chiseled' jaws and he obviously works out, but nothing to get worked up about.   
  
You're so jealous, it's pathetic. Jimmy cut in from behind them. Spinner threw an eraser at him.   
  
Ok, well, so everyone is here. Great. I'm going to give you locker numbers and the announcements from the office, as well as go through the course expectations.   
  
As it turned out, Craig's locker was sandwiched between Regan(whom he formally introduced himself to, and had a hell of a handshake) and Ellie Nash. JT Yorke, a kid a year younger than them was on the other side of Regan, and next to him was Paige and then Liberty. JT's mouth practically dropped to the floor when he saw Regan.  
  
Thank you, God. He said under his breath. Paige smirked.   
  
Oh JT. Still obsessed with anything with boobs? Good to see you haven't changed much. She gave him a quick hug hello.  
  
The older students all slowly filed back into class, as Mr. Simpson droned on about homework and late marks and so on while everyone gazed off.   
  
Ellie threw a note to Ashley, who inconspicuously opened and read it. It said:  
  
hey wats up? this class is lame. im bored of school already and its been an hour. did u c the way craig looked at regan? ew. she looks like such a skank. i bet shell make good friends wit manny. lol. do u still like him? i gotta say, sean was looking pretty hott this morning. sizzle sizzle. lol. r u gonna join yearbook wit me this year? im also thinking about making a band. u can play keyboard, i can sing. it wud be cool. write me back.  
  
Aside from Elllie's atrocious grammar, Ashley was happy with the note. She started to write her response.   
  
40 minutes later, the bell rang, indicating the need for students to change classes. Mr. Simpson sighed, he hadn't gotten to all the material he wanted to.   
  
Well, that concludes your first computers class. I hope you all have a great year... study hard. Oh, and if anyone is interested in joining my insect club, they'll be a meeting next week at lunch sometime!  
  
End of Chapter One.   
  
A/N: Hmm, good, bad? Review and stick around for the next chapter, coming soon. 


	2. Just Breathe

**Chapter 2**: Just Breathe  


  
A/N: Hooha, chapter two. We meet Miller, Craig sees Manny and everyone hates Regan!  
  
***  
  
Regan popped a pink lollipop into her mouth and walked to her locker. She'd just sat through possibly the most boring math class ever. This school blows, she thought, absentmindedly going through her locker combination.   
  
I guess math doesn't really float your boat, the kid who's locker was next to hers. He had shaken her hand. She forgot his name. You look like you're going to fall asleep.  
  
Are you kidding? It was stimulating. If he said coefficients' one more time I might have had multiple orgasms.   
  
I'll bet, Craig laughed, and slightly shocked that a girl would say something like that. The smile slid from his face when he saw her. Who? _Her_. Manny Santos, looking tan and perfect, and walking this way. Regan turned to see what his was looking at. When she saw Manny she raised her eyebrows and took the lollipop out.   
  
Who's she? Long lost love? Craig took a minute to reply, it seemed to take all of his might to break concentration on Manny. He had almost forgotten Regan was there.  
  
Sort of. He couldn't close his mouth.   
  
You look disoriented, Regan said, analyzing him. And mildly retarded.  
  
  
  
Nothing. Get it together, we have english next.  
  
Yeah, yeah.  
  
***  
  
Liberty was in the girls washroom, looking in the mirror. What had she done to herself? Instead of a fresh-faced 14 year old looking back at her, there was a mask of makeup. Not that she could really see, since she was trying out contact lenses, but what she saw was black eyeliner and lip liner, pearly lipstick, red blush and purple eyeshadow. Not good. She thought that a new look might finally warrant a good reaction from JT, but he was too busy checking out every single other girl on the planet. What did she have to do to get a little attention?  
  
She wiped off the lipstick, which helped significantly, but she still looked like a black Barbie gone horribly awry. She sighed, there wasn't much she could do in 5 minutes which didn't require a heavy dosage of makeup remover. Just then, Jane Hart, a fellow ninth grader and her bevy of other pretty, picture-prfect blondes came into the bathroom.  
  
Oh, hey Liberty, Jane said. She did a double take. Jesus, what did you _do_? She started laughing. Don't tell my it's all for JT. He's not into you Liberty, get over it.  
  
Liberty bit her lip. She would not cry.   
  
Well. See you in geography, Jane. With that, Liberty left the bathroom with her head held high. As soon as she was out, she sped up. She wanted to leave the school, she felt like she was suffocating. She wasn't sure as to where she was going. The stupid contact lenses were blurring up and she was partially blind. Next thing she knew, she had bumped into someone taller and no doubt older. The books of that person were knocked to the ground.  
  
What the hell?!  
  
***  
  
Regan frowned at the kid with unfortunate makeup whom she had bumped into.   
  
Watch it next time, huh? She then got a good look at the kid. Her eyes were fogging up. Oh Jesus, don't cry, I'm not gonna beat you up or anything.  
  
She picked up her books and made her way to the upper floor, where her english class was being held. She grabbed a seat in the middle next to some blond kid. He nodded to her.   
  
Regan, right?  
  
  
  
I'm Spinner.  
  
Yeah, we have computers together.  
  
So you like Degrassi so far?  
  
It sucks more than Anna Nicole Smith in a room full of CEOs. Spinner didn't quite understand. He grinned stupidly.  
  
Regan realized that there would be no intellectual conversations with Spinner, so she changed the subject to something he might understand.  
  
So what kind of music do you guys like here?  
  
Oh, everything really... I'm really into Eminem and 50 Cent and Sum 41.  
  
That's cool, I like them. I'm really into punk right now. Or the grunge era. The redhead behind her snorted. Ellie something.  
  
_You_ like punk? Punk, meaning A Simple Plan and Avril Lavigne, right? Ellie's superiority was unwarranted, but Regan refused to sink to her level.  
  
They're ok, she said shrugging.   
  
Before Ellie could reply, the teacher, an insanely attractive man who couldn't be older than 30 walked in. Even Ashley could admit he was gorgeous.   
  
Hi everyone, he said, flashing an incredible smile. I'm Mr. Miller, your new english teacher. Hopefully you guys will take it easy on me, I'm new, and I want to start this year off in a good way. I'm just going to take attendence and we can get to know each other. When I call your name, stand up, tell me something, anything about yourself and your first impression of me, to take the edge off. First up.... let's start with... Hazel. Wow, there are some great names in this class.  
  
Hazel stood up and grinned.   
  
Well, I'm Hazel, and I'm really into hip hop music... my first impression of you is-  
  
She thinks you're hot! Marco yelled from the back. The room broke out into laughter, even Mr. Miller laughed.   
  
Well, I don't think that's true, but thanks Hazel. Let's see... Ashley. Where are you?  
  
I'm Ashley... This year I'm starting a band with my friend Ellie there and I think you've got a great jacket. She nodded to his black leather jacket.   
  
Well thank you Ashley, you seem like a nice girl. Next... Jimmy.  
  
Hey, I'm Jimmy. I'm probably the best basketball player in this room, he boasted, eliciting catcalls from the students. And you... I don't know, you seem like a pretty good guy?   
  
Fair enough. But the basketball part, I'll have to see it to believe it. I knwo you probably think that at 28, I'm an old geezer, but I still have some jump in me. Another round of laughter. Now... Regan. Regan Kennedy.  
  
Regan stayed seated and raised her arm.  
  
I'm Regan. I'm sixteen, older than these kids, but I failed last year. You? She smirked and raised a single perfectly plucked eyebrow. You're interesting.  
  
Thanks. How bout you stand up and say that again?  
  
  
  
All right, you get out of it this time because it's the first day.  
  
she said, twirling a finger in the air.  
  
After what seemed like an endless class, the bell rang and everyone jumped to get out of there and to lunch. Regan knew she had a date with a few smokes on the sidewalk today, which made her happy. She really needed something to help her to relax. Craig thought about how he would approach Manny. Paige worried about her hair.   
  
***  
  
Emma sat down next to Manny outside on a picnic bench with her homemade lunch. Manny went through it.  
  
Tofu sandwich! Yum! Emma laughed good-naturedly.  
  
Don't make fun! I have normal stuff too, she pulled out a chocolate cupcake.   
  
Yeah, but what's that? JT asked, joining them and pointing at an unidentifiable substance. I think it's... alive.  
  
You guys are so close-minded! You have to be open to trying new things! Hey, I'm thinking of making an Anti-Water Pollution club this year. You guys will join, right?  
  
For sure, Manny said, smiling and nodding.   
  
I'm there.   
  
Great. Now, how do we attract more people? No thongs, she added, shooting a teasing glare at Manny, who blushed.   
  
Sex sells, she shot back weakly. JT nodded in agreement.  
  
Manny has a point. I think we should start a SEX club at this school... that would be cool.  
  
A sex club? Liberty overheard this as she sat down to join them. Are you serious?  
  
Yeah... not to have sex, obviously, but just to talk about it... The girls just looked at him for a moment. Where's a guy back up when you need him? Just then Emma saw Craig walking outside. He gave a lingering look to Manny, who ignored him.   
  
What's the deal?   
  
I don't know, he's been giving me looks like that all day. It's really annoying. Emma could tell that Manny didn't find it annoying, not in the least. In fact, Manny was downright pleased that he was looking at her like that.  
  
He lied.  
  
I know.  
  
He cheated.  
  
I know.  
  
You can do so much better then him, and you deserve someone who will treate you like a princess.  
  
JT chimed in hopefully. Liberty didn't really have a place in this conversation, so she ate her peanut butter and jam sandwhich with the crusts cut off mechanically. JT hadn't even noticed her makeup.   
  
_Should have kept the lipstick on_, she thought bitterly. Just then, something caught her eyes. A puff of smoke. It was that new girl in grade 10. The one JT and the guys couldn't shut up about in geography. The one she'd made a fool out of herself in front of. The one who JT, Spinner, Sean, Jimmy- ( and _ew_, Mr. Simpson?!) kept sneaking glances at. Liberty _hated_ that girl.   
  
***  
  
I think we should practice 3 times a week after school in the music room. We should get a guitarist, a drummer and a bass player. You can sing back-up, right? Ashley has almost nodded off during Ellie's incessant talking about the band. Craig was sitting over there with Jimmy. She really wanted to talk to him.  
  
Um, yeah. For sure.  
  
Ash, you seem to be drifting. Ellie followed her gaze. Ash, no. You told me in the note that you were over him!   
  
I am! I really am. Ashley insisted. Sort of. she added.   
  
Ugh, well get over it. It's not healthy. You know what you need? Since you obviously can't stand being independent and a whole person on your own, you need someone to flirt with. How about... Sean? Ashley wrinkled her nose.  
  
Too gangsta'. And hey! I can be independent. You watch. This will be my year. Ashley's year of being alone. Single and loving it. How does that sound? Ellie gave her a high five  
  
Sounds awesome. Now, about the sound our band is going for, I definitely think we should go punk, you know, like The Donnas but younger- Ellie was getting riled up again. Ashley sighed, zoned her out and thought about how great this year should be.   
  
A/N: ah, the calm before the storm. next chap coming soon. hopefully.


	3. Beautiful Stranger

**Chapter 3**: Beautiful Stranger  
  
**Author Notes**: Third chapter... Thanks so much to my reviewers, you guys rock. This chapter is a little longer than I usually write. I know a sex club is a bit boston public', but I thought it might make for an interesting plot. And all you Manny/Craig shippers will get a treat. Hope you guys like this one!  


  
***  
  
Hey sexy, Sean said, opening the door of his friend's house. I was hoping you'd come. Thought you might be tempted to stay in and study or something. The drinks are flowing, help yourself to whatever you want.   
  
Hey Seanathan. Thanks, she replied, stepping into the house from the warm late summer night. I do in fact have a very long english essay to write, but I as much as I love homework, I thought I might give this whole partying' concept a try. You know, just once in my life. Regan replied, going into the dimly lit living room and throwing her coat over an old chair in the corner.   
  
Oh yeah, I'm sure you're a stranger to all things wild. Regan smiled teasingly at him. They both had exchanged many a interesting stories about their pasts, from Sean rending a guy deaf in one ear to Regan's last birthday, where she had to sleep in a bus station on the way home from a friend's bash, when her had refused to pick her up.   
  
The living room was full of kids from Degrassi , which made her feel like breaking something, but they were at least mostly from the older grades. The people in her grade(with the exception of Sean and sometimes Craig and Paige) were unbearable. In fact she almost didn't come to this party, but she was poor and in desperate need of alcohol.   
  
The first two weeks at Degrassi had been pretty shitty, since Regan had had no friends, and Ellen or Ella or whatever her name was seemed to hold her in the utmost contempt, for no reason whatsoever. She'd basically spent every lunch hour smoking up outside until she met Sean, who had taken pity on her and introduced her to some cool people. She had to admit though, she was being pretty good this year, and to this date had kept perfect attendance and tardy records. But then again, she hadn't been to a real party for two weeks. Her was being particularly annoying tonight, so she really needed to get away.   
  
So, who's up for shots? She asked the room, and when Sean broke out the vodka and it started to kick in, she finally, for the first time in a long time, felt happy.  
  
***  
  
Dude, you know you want to, so just call her, That exact same night, Spinner was at Craig's house trying to convince him to ask Manny out.  
  
I'm not going to just call her.  
  
Why not? Craig thought about it.  
  
One, it's Friday night, so she's probably not home. Two, even if she was, she wouldn't want to talk to me, because she hates my guts. Three, even if she did want to talk to me, and even more absurd, wanted to go out with me, how could I? You're here and we're supposed to be looking over Angela.  
  
One, she's home. I overheard her and Emma talking about a sleep over at her house or something equally girlie. Three, she's been giving you the eye since school started. She always glances over when you're flirting with Regan. You know she wants you, and you know you want her. Craig paused.  
  
Wow, that was pretty good.  
  
  
  
You been practicing that?  
  
A little- hey, shut up! Just call her. Craig grinned resignedly and picked up the phone. He knew Manny's number by heart, pressing it brought back a few memories. The skating rink, the party, the disastrous first date. God, he missed her. Her hair always smelled good. The phone rang three times before-  
  
A girl's voice answered.   
  
Um. Yeah. Hi. Is Manny there please?  
  
Who's calling?  
  
It's Craig Manning. Pause.  
  
Craig. Hey.  
  
Hey, Manny, how are you?  
  
I'm ok. Pause. Did you... want something? Craig knew it was going to be hard. He didn't think it would be this awkward. He glanced at Spinner, who gave him encouraging signs.   
  
I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. You know, catch a movie, or get some dinner or something, he paused and took a breath. I miss you.  
  
***  
  
Manny sighed. How was she going to deal with this? Emma was sitting next her on the bed, giving her looks like don't fall for it, Manny. But how could she listen? She loved Craig. No matter how she tried to get over it, he was always on her mind.   
  
Well... I hate what you did to me Craig, and I just don't know how I'm supposed to believe anything you say. Emma gave her the thumbs up, but Manny felt horrible. She wanted to forgive him so badly.   
  
I know... I know. I regret it so much Manny. If I could take it back, everything, I would. I just miss you so much. I miss seeing you... smile. All I thought about this summer was you.  
  
Manny bit her lip. He sounded so sincere.   
  
How am I supposed to trust you, Craig? After everything that happened I just can't-  
  
I'm not asking you to completely and immediately forgive and forget everything that happened. I know it'll take time, but I'm prepared to take it slow. I just want another chance. Can't you give me that? Manny practically melted on the spot.   
  
Stay strong,' Emma mouthed silently. Then Manny was reminded of all the pain and heartache Craig was responsible for.   
  
Craig, I have to go. I guess I'll... talk to you later.  
  
Manny, wait- She hung up.   
  
I can't believe I just did that, Manny said, laughing a little bit. She felt strangely empowered. Emma... I like him so much.  
  
I know you do. But remember, once a cheater, always a cheater. If not with Ashley, then with Hazel, or Terri, or that girl Regan or me. You just can't trust him. You need a sweet guy. Like Chris. Emma's eyes glazed over at the mention of her boyfriend.   
  
You're so lucky, Em. He's awesome.  
  
I know. He's taking me to a club next saturday. You should come! It would be a lot of fun! Manny's eyes lit up. Just dance the night away with cute guys. Way cuter than Craig. With that, she got a bit bummed out again.   
  
No one is cuter than Craig.  
  
He's not all that. Come on, cheer up. We gotta get to the movie theater if we're gonna catch the late show of Honey.  
  
Oh Em, I don't feel like going out, we have to have that meeting tomorrow anyways, for the Anti Water Pollution thing at school.   
  
***  
  
Spinner's eyes lit up.  
  
Oh man, I have an idea.  
  
I'm getting pretty tired of you and your ideas, Spinner, Craig said with his head in his hands.  
  
Just listen. Emma's having that stupid Anti Water Pollution thingy tomorrow, right? Well, just show up like you didn't know Manny was gonna be there, and be casual and talk with her face to face. I'll come too, and we'll get Jimmy so that it looks like we're all going to just help out! He grinned proudly. Am I brilliant or what?  
  
Well, you're... special, that's for sure. Craig pondered. Then again, Manny was for sure going to be there... he could get her alone, try to patch things up. Ok, sounds like a good idea.  
  
Hey, where's Joey at tonight anyways?  
  
Oh you know him. Ladies man took Caitlin out for a night on the town.  
  
Caitlin's pretty hot. For an older woman, I mean. Craig shuddered.  
  
I'll be sure to tell Paige you think that. Spinner's eye grew wide.   
  
No way man, seriously? Come on, don't be a douche! Craig burst out laughing. Spinner and Ashley's lasted 3 days into the new school year. They were together and inseparable and disgustingly lovey-dovey once again.   
  
All right, all right, we'll go. But then I guess we better call it a night early so that we can look undazed and confused tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Regan woke up the next morning(or rather, afternoon) with a ringing headache. First hangover of the school year! All she remembered from the night before was that at one point she had been jumping up and down on Paul(house owner)'s bed clad only in her underwear with a bottle of Captain Morgan in one hand. And she probably made out with some guy(Tony? Timmy? who knew) who went to a university nearby. She _hoped_ that making out was all they did.  
  
_Ew, I'm so gross_,' she thought as she got off her bedroom floor to go to the bathroom. She had huge carpet crevices on one side of her face, and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were all bloodshot. _Well, this is attractive_. She stripped and hopped into the shower and brushed her teeth. She then got some bottled water from their fridge and saw a note from her on the counter.  
  
Regan-   
Didn't hear you come home last night, and didn't even give you permission to go out. Grounded for 2 weeks. I'm out with Trevor. Clean your room and call Tim Hortons about that job interview. Some teacher from your school called to remind you about volunteering with the Anti Pollution Club or some shit.   
  
-Karla  
  
Karla was Regan's foster mother. They did not get along, and didn't even pretend to acknowledge each other as mother and daughter. Trevor was Karla's boyfriend, some salesman at Holt Renfrew. Complete loser. Karla didn't date any other kind. As Regan got to the end of the letter she almost dropped her water bottle. The stupid ass Anti Water Pollution Club. They were meeting down by the river at the school to take garbage out of it or something dumb like that.   
  
Regan groaned. She downed her water and went to the fridge for another. Pros: Simpson was the teacher supervisor, and she always got a kick out of making him sweat with her not so innocent innuendoes; she would get some desperately needed community service hours. Cons: going anywhere school-related on a Saturday was massively gay; she felt like she was going to throw up; she didn't particularly like being bossed around by kids younger than her; wading around knee-deep in shit water for garbage was not exactly appealing. Screw that, she muttered, shortly afterward running to the bathroom to puke her guts out.   
  
***  
  
Pretty good turnout, Emma. Why don't you get everyone's attention? It was about noon, and 22 people had shown up for the club, much much than Mr. Simpson or admittedly, Emma herself, had expected.  
  
Thanks, Mr. Simpson. Ok everyone! Thanks so much for coming! We're gonna be here till five o'clock tonight, so I hope you all already had lunch. Today we're going to trek over to Hourglass River and clean it up a bit, making it a better environment for frogs and um... stuff. When we're done you can all see Mr. Simpson, who will sign your community hours sheets. Well. Let's get started! She turned to Manny and grinned. This is so great! With this amount of people we'll get the river cleaned up in no time! How about we start at the end of the stream, by the old shack?  
  
Manny nodded. Craig, who was hanging nearby but pretending to not pay attention to them, heard every word.   
  
Guys, why don't we start over by the abandoned shack? You know, at the end of the river? Jimmy and Spinner nodded, though Jimmy looked kind of pissed.  
  
You guys said we would be shooting hoops, he said huffily.  
  
Oh we will, after Craig gets his girl, Spinner said stupidly, laughing. Craig rightfully punched him on the shoulder.   
  
Well let's get going then. The sooner we start working, the sooner we can leave.   
  
With that the guys made their way to a tree, shrub infested area where Manny and Emma was putting on hipweighters and grabbing poker things to pick up the waste.  
  
Oh my god. These are so... stylish.   
  
And slimming, Emma added. Just then Manny said Craig, Jimmy and Spinner coming over. She lowered her voice.  
  
Em. Craig is here. And I'm wearing. Stupid. HIPWEIGHTERS, She hissed, her face turning beet red.  
  
Just ignore him and pretend your having a great time without him. She raised her voice to a shout. Last one in is a rotten egg!   
  
Manny nodded and took this to heart.   
  
All right! She said, running into the water, which she would soon learn was not a good idea. She tripped over a root in the ground and fell face first into the ice cold water. She sat up, spitting water.   
  
Oh my god.  
  
Manny, are you ok?! Emma said, rushing to her aid, but not running, learning from Manny's mistake.  
  
Oh. My. _GOD_. She closed her eyes. Please tell me Craig somehow magically didn't see that. Emma turned and looked Spinner and Jimmy were laughing it up, but Craig... coming into the water. Without hipweighters. He grabbed Manny by the elbows and pulled her up.   
  
Manny, are you ok? Shut _up_, you guys! He pulled her into his embrace, rubbing her arms in a futile effort to warm her up. Wow! It's really cold in here! His voice was a bit higher. Let's get out of this freezing inferno, kay? I have a jacket back at the school that you can wear. Manny shivered.  
  
They walked back together, his arms around her the whole way. Manny felt a bit confused... was this really happening?  
  
They got back to the school and Craig handed her his leather jacket.   
  
Oh- but Craig, I'll get it all wet-  
  
Take it, he said firmly. It's just a stupid jacket. She smiled and put it on.   
  
She suddenly became very image conscious.   
  
Oh God, don't look at me! she shrieked, covering her face with both hands. I must look like a drowned cat! Craig laughed and took her hands off.   
  
You don't look like a drowned cat. You look... he paused and smiled. Beautiful. Like a drowned Manny. She laughed.   
  
I guess I'll just change into my gym clothes, and then we better get back to the river.   
  
Ok, but stick near me this time, so that if you decide to go for another swim I can be a more prepared lifeguard.  
  
Oh shut up! She said laughing, swatting his arm playfully and going to her locker to get the clothes. Craig leaned against his locker and laughed to himself.   
  
***  
  
What do you mean I can't get a pass? Of _course_ I get a late pass, what kind of stupid school is this?! It was quite a few days later, and Regan was beginning what would become a daily ritual with the secretary. The fat one who hated her.  
  
Nuh uh. Not 5 times in a week, and it's only wednesday! I don't know what you're used to, Ms. Kennedy, but at this school we have policies-  
  
Sucks to your policies!  
  
Ms. Kennedy, I will not tolerate any more of your crude language, crude behavior and crude apparel.  
  
What?! You can't talk that way about the way I dress! That's got to be harassment!  
  
You can persist all you want, but I've had enough. Although I'm sure Mr. Raditch can make time to talk to you. Regan rolled her eyes at the threat and walked away.  
  
If he's not too busy jacking off,she muttered as she stalked out of the school. Suspension: 3 days.   
  
She is so _hot_, JT said to Liberty as they crossed paths bringing in attendance sheets and witnessed the exchange.  
  
She is so _stupid_, Liberty said, glaring at him.   
  
Whatever. Hey, did you hear? She looked at him blankly. I'm starting a sex club. She continued to look at him blankly.  
  
I hope you're joking.  
  
No, of course I'm not joking! I think a sex club is a great idea!  
  
What will it consist of, you and Toby reading Playboy?  
  
Very funny. I think a lot of people will join. Especially if _she_, she nodded to Regan's slowly fading figure. joins. And Paige, and Ashley for all those guys who dig alternative chicks. And Jane's looking pretty hot lately, she can come too.  
  
So your plan is to invite pretty, popular girls and then hope guys will follow them? Never mind that none of those girls would actually be interested. What will you do in this club?  
  
You know. Talk about sex. Raise awareness about diseases and pregnancy... Liberty looked at him in disbelief. all right, and look at some nudie pictures.  
  
You're disgusting. It won't work, you'll never get a teacher to supervise it and no one will come.  
  
We'll see, Liberty, oh we'll see!  
  
***  
  
Where've you been lately? Craig asked Regan a few days later.   
  
  
  
Yeah, I hear you get around.  
  
You know you want it. She said, motioning to her admittedly great body. Regan had to admit, she liked these flirty, teasing conversations she and Craig were accustomed to. She couldn't remember ever having a straight conversation with the guy.   
  
Yeah, I want it, but not from you! Ohhh BURNNNNN!!! Regan gave in and laughed.  
  
You're so lame. See you in English, aight?  
  
Yep. I'll save you a seat. Regan went outside for a smoke, which she often did before 2nd period. It was pretty sad, how she couldn't go 2 hours without lighting up.   
  
Ashley frowned as she saw the two laughing. She was trying to not be jealous, but it was hard, the way he kept flirting with Regan and occasionally Terri and worst of all- Manny. Only with Manny, it was getting serious, she could tell. It hurt, she wouldn't deny it- it hurt a lot.   
  
She went past without saying anything and made her way to her favorite class, english. They were currently studying Lord of the Flies which everyone except Ashley seemed to hate. She loved it, and Mr. Miller always had insightful thoughts about it. Come to think of it, Mr. Miller always had insightful comments about everything. He always wrote little comments on her essays and journal entries. He was really funny, and he liked the Clash! Mr. Miller was always giving her a sly smile or-  
  
_Whoa, there we go. Off on a Miller tangent again_. Ok. So she had a little crush on him. So did every other X chromosome in the class(and let's face it- Marco). It was nothing to write a song about. Or three. _Ugh, this is so stupid. I should not think about him that way_, she thought, shaking her head. But as she walked into the class her stomach got a tingly feeling. He was wearing a light blue shirt, a navy tie and jeans. He looked perfect.  
  
Hi Ash, ready for another excitement filled class?  
  
Oh yeah, nothing gets the day going like a good english class. It's like caffeine.  
  
Don't I know it. He flashed her his perfect, James Bond-dashing smile. Hey, so I hear you and Ellie have a band.  
  
Yeah, we don't really have a name yet.  
  
What kind of music?  
  
Punk, of course.  
  
Of course! He laughed. Well, I'd love to hear you guys play sometime. She blushed and smiled at him. The class had filled up now. Ok guys, settle down! Today we're going to pair off and search the novel for different themes- he was cut off by loud groans. Yeah yeah yeah. Find a partner and I'll assign you a theme.   
  
Ashley and Ellie quickly got together and went to his desk. Ash and Ellie... hmm... I'll give you guys light versus darkness. Some might find it tough, but I think you can handle it. He winked at Ashley, who turned grinned stupidly.  
  
Someone's got a crush on a teacher, Ellie said in a low sing song voice.  
  
I do not! Ashley lied.   
  
***  
  
In the ninth grade gym class, Emma and Manny were running warm up laps and trying to have a conversation at the same time. It was not easy.  
  
Emma asked.  
  
So what?  
  
So- when- are- you- gonna, she paused, panting. admit- that- you- and- Craig- are- going- out?  
  
We aren't!  
  
You so are! You ditched me and Chris at- the- club- that- time- to- see- him!  
  
When are you and Chris gonna- have- sex? Emma stopped abruptly and put her hands on her hips, breathing hand and bending over.  
  
Manny! Never!  
  
  
  
No! Not never, I mean! just... I don't know!  
  
  
  
You're just trying to change the subject!  
  
_NELSON_! _SANTOS_! I SEE NO SWEAT ON YOUR FOREHEADS, PICK IT UP AND HUSTLE LADIES! _MOOOOOOOOOVEEEEE_!! Their butch P.E teacher, yelled from across the room while eating a chocolate donut and reading the newspaper. The girls exchanged a look, but started running again.   
  
***  
  
Regan. You're 20 minutes late. Can I see your late slip?  
  
Um. You could.  
  
  
  
I... dropped it. Regan didn't care enough to make it a good lie. Mr. Miller sighed.  
  
You also skipped my class twice last week.  
  
Nope, only once, the other time I was suspended! She said cheerfully.  
  
See me after class please.  
  
She paused. I like your tie.  
  
I'm glad you approve. Find a partner and do some theme tracking from Lord of the Flies.  
  
Aw man, I hate that book. She scanned the room. everyone was already in partners. Hey Craig, you wanna-  
  
He's with me, Jimmy said snottily.  
  
So, we can have a three way. Jimmy's eyes lit up and half the class laughed.  
  
Two per group. Mr. Miller said.  
  
Ugh, well great, so everyone has a partner but me. She sat at an empty desk in the front row and shot a dirty look at Craig, who shrugged apologetically. _I have no friends. This is so lame_, she thought bitterly. Surprisingly Mr. Miller rolled over in his rollie chair next to her. You're going to be my partner?  
  
Yeah, and I figure I can catch you up on the stuff you missed while I'm here. Can I ask why you were suspended in the first place?  
  
Yeah, it's cause I yelled at the damn- I mean sweet and jolly secretary.  
  
It's ok, I can't stand that woman either. Regan let out a surprised smile. Miller was cooler then she thought. You'll be doing an oral presentation- not so cool on stereotypes.   
  
That's ok. I'm really great at oral, she lingered on the word. It's one of my talents, she kept a straight face saying this, wondering if he got her double entendre.  
  
he laughed. That's great. I- he coughed and started laughing again. I have nothing to say to that! That's horrible! Regan laughed with him.   
  
But not really.  
  
Ok. Moving on, you have another journal due as well, on the subject of someone you admire. Cheesy, but what can you do.  
  
I think I can handle it. Should we get started on this theme stuff?  
  
Yes. Ok, I'm going to give you the beast, which is a relatively easy subject, because we know that the beast is really a metaphor for the vil that lurks inside the boys-  
  
Ashley, sitting at the back of the class with Ellie, kept sneaking glances at them. Why would he do that? He didn't like Regan more than her, did he?  
_He's probably just helping her out because he knows she's a moron. Seriously, it's only been like a month and she's already failing everything_, a nasty voice in her head said. She shook the thoughts away. It wasn't fair to say that, she barely knew Regan. But she just hated the fact that Mr. Miller might have someone else as a favorite.  
  
So, can you make practice tonight in the music room? I've got a new song written out. I think we should give it a try, Ellie said while searching the pages of the book for points.  
  
Yeah, definitely, Ashley said. They worked quietly for the rest of the class, and she occasionally glanced at Mr. Miller and Regan, who always seemed to be laughing together.  
  
The bell rang, and everyone got up to leave, except Ashley, who took her time getting her things together. She psyched herself up.  
  
So, Mr. M... Ellie, Terri and me... the band. We're having a practice today after school. Just you know, if you want to come watch.  
  
Great, thanks Ash. I'll see if I can. Oh, hey Regan, come back here! You're not getting out that easy. Regan drudged back.  
  
Fine, but I'll blame you if I'm late.  
  
I want you to have that journal entry on my desk by the end of today. I don't care if you have to work on it at lunch or after school. Don't roll your eyes at me. Today, understand?  
  
  
  
Not whatever. Yes.  
  
Yeah, yes! Whatever. Jesus. With that she stomped away. Mr. Miller gave Ashley an what a drama queen look, which made her grin estactically as she left. He didn't like Regan more. He could hardly stand her.   
  
A/N: Wow, I can't believe I wrote all this in a day. Craig/Manny, woo! Review please :)


	4. Good Vibrations

**Chapter 4**: Good Vibrations  


  
**Author Notes**: More reviews? I'm in heaven! This is a pretty Regan and sex club-centric chapter. I hope y'all don't mind. Thanks to everyone, I really do appreciate it. Hope you guys like this chapter, SEX CLUB(!!) and scandals abound.   
  
***  
  
One, two, one two three four! Terri counted off, and the girls started their new song, Breaking Point. They'd been at it for 45 minutes, and it still just didn't sound right.   
  
Haven't you heard?  
I'm not the same girl anymore  
you can't push me around  
I reached my breaking point-  
  
Stop, stop! Ashley interrupted Ellie's singing. Maybe we should change the last note to a D sharp. It sounds kind of weird.  
  
No way! It sounds weird, but a D sharp will just screw it up. How bout to a middle C? Terri suggested.   
  
I can't go from a low E flat to a middle C! It's not happening!   
  
Well why don't we call it quits for the day then? Ashley said, tired and annoyed. Mr. Miller hadn't come. To be fair, he didn't promise he would... she just felt somewhat disappointed, was all.   
  
So what are you doing this weekend, Ash? Want to see a movie or something? Ellie asked, putting her guitar in it's case.  
  
Yeah, sure. Hey, did JT talk to you about that club?  
  
What club?  
  
I don't know, he was pretty shady on the details. He just said that he was starting a club and he'd be happy to have me as a cofounder or something.  
  
No idea. Who's supervising it?  
  
I don't know, but he made me sign something...  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Miller was packing things up for the day, when none other than JT Yorke knocked his door. He motioned him to enter.  
  
Hey JT, what's up?  
  
Hi, Mr. Miller. Good class today... I really um... enjoyed the lesson.  
  
Thanks, what can I do for you?  
  
Well... I'm starting this thing, and we need a supervisor- I was staying late today petitioning students, and I have this list you see, of everyone interested, more than 40 which I think is pretty good-  
  
You starting a team or something?  
  
More of a club than a team... and more of a discussion group than a club...  
  
Can I see the list?  
  
  
  
Hmm... Ashley Kerwin... Hazel Aden... Jeremy Roans... Christopher Hughes... Ok, lots of names, but what's the discussion group' about, exactly?  
  
Well, it's to talk about issues and problems that teens deal with these days.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sounds like a good idea. Where do I sign? JT couldn't believe it was this easy. Never mind that Mr. Miller would probably get in trouble and kill him for being deceitful.  
  
Right here, on the dotted line. Thanks a lot, Mr. Miller!  
  
No problem. And hey, if you see Regan Kennedy anywhere, tell her she's in trouble.  
  
Um, sure thing. First meeting is Friday at lunch! Later!  
  
Mr. Miller looked over his desk and shook his head. The girl had not brought in the journal entry, despite his explicitly telling her after class and his warnings of how he wouldn't take it easy on her, because it wasn't fair to the other students. He picked up his marking sheet and reluctantly put a 0 next to Kennedy, Regan.   
  
***  
  
You guys- She started laughing. I think I was supposed to do something.  
  
Regan was in Paul's basement, on a mattress on the floor. She, Paul, Sean and Matilda had just gone through quite a large supply of marijuana. They were all sort of sitting about giggling and talking.   
  
What was it? Sean asked, tracing his name with his finger in the air.  
  
I don't know... something for school or something.  
  
Then who cares? They all started laughing.   
  
I don't know! Hey Paulathan-  
  
No, no, he's Paul-o-vision, you call me Seanathan. You can him Paul-o-vision, Sean corrected.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
  
  
Well any ways, Paul, do you have any food? I'm starving. Paul muttered something incoherently.  
  
Fine, be that way.  
  
Hey Regan, I didn't know you were gonna be a president of that club thing?  
  
What? Who? When? Regan got up and looked at Sean confusedly.  
  
That kid... I forgot his name... whoa did you see that dust bunny?  
  
Sean, stay focused. Who said that?  
  
You know, short kid. Skinny. He said you were gonna be president or some shit of that club and so I joined.  
  
I have no idea what you're talking about. I can't believe you joined a school club, you friggin loser. Sean threw a pillow at her but missed.   
  
I did it to support you or something. I thought you joined. The meeting is Friday or something. Regan lay back down and looked at the ceiling.   
  
I don't know, maybe I did. I forget. This must be some good shit, Paul-o-vision, cause I usually have, like, fucking impeccable memory. Let's go to it and break it up, okay Seanathan?  
  
Sounds good.  
  
***  
  
Did you hear? Manny asked Emma the next day.   
  
Hear what?  
  
About this whole sex club thing?  
  
Emma stopped in her tracks. Are you kidding?  
  
Remember when JT said he was gonna start one? He was definitely not kidding. Apparently a ton of people are going, and Mr. Miller is supervising! Can you believe it? We should definitely go. The meeting's tomorrow at lunch.  
  
I don't want to go! JT's libido is not something I want to support.  
  
Come on, it'll be funny!  
  
Did I hear you two ladies mention my name? JT caught up with them.   
  
We were just talking about your um, club.  
  
Isn't it great? I'll be expecting both of you. You can have a seat in the front row. Just then Ashley approached them, and she did not look happy. Ashley, baby!  
  
JT, you better have a good reason for this-  
  
For what? JT played dumb.  
  
I did not agree to a sex club! I agreed to a club discussing issues that affect teenagers'!  
  
And that isn't sex? JT asked. He had a point.  
  
Well count me out.  
  
But Ashley-  
  
Hey JT, Paige said, with Spinner beside her. They joined the little group in the hall. I hear you got Miller to supervise. How'd you pull that? Ashley's eyes bugged out a little bit.   
  
Well, I just worked the patented JT Yorke charm-  
  
He has no idea what he's getting into, does he? Paige asked smirking.   
  
None at all. JT admitted.  
  
Well, we'll be there. Me and Spin I mean. Spinner, like all the guys in the school, had secretly wanted to go, so he perked up. But only to laugh at how it will fail.  
  
I appreciate your support, JT said sarcastically as they walked away laughing. Ashley was thinking fast. If Miller was going to be there, well, that was a different story.  
  
Come to think of it, it will be pretty funny. Count me in, JT, she said, nodding.   
  
  
  
Well, sounds like it will be a pretty full meeting. Are you sure you know what you're doing, JT?  
  
Of course I do, he said uncertainly.  
  
***  
  
Look for Nirvana, under the strobe lights, Regan was singing lightly under her breath as she got to school the next day. In 5 minutes lunch would be starting, but she was just arriving to school now. She's smoked a large amount of pot again last night which made her oversleep a little bit. Ok, a lot.   
  
Well, well, well. Ms. Kennedy, Mr. Miller said, coming out of the office and seeing her walk to her locker.   
  
I prefer Regan, thanks.  
  
You weren't in class today. I assume you were sick?  
  
Yeah, something like that.  
  
Regan, this isn't good.  
  
She asked with widened eyes.  
  
Come on, skipping class? I checked out your records from your old school. I hope you're not falling back into bad habits. Plus your eyes are like a rabbits, don't think I don't know what you do when you leave school. Regan paused, thinking up something to say. Mr. Miller was obviously one of those annoying teachers who tried to be their student's friends.   
  
Ok. Anything else?  
  
Yeah, see me after school and bring your english binders. With that he walked away. Game set match, Miller. After soon as he was out of earshot Regan growled and had an angry spasm. She saw Craig at their lockers and jumped on his back while covering his eyes.  
  
Ow! Who are you and why are you attacking me? he asked, laughing. Regan uncovered his eyes and hopped off. His face fell when he saw it was her.   
  
What, disappointed I'm not that Manly girl?  
  
he corrected. Skipping classes again, huh?  
  
Yeah. Mr. Miller says I'm bad.  
  
Are you ready for the sexathon?  
  
Oh yeah, apparently I'm president or some shit. Sean told me about that the other day. We're gonna crash the meeting and break it up. Are you going?  
  
Yeah maybe.  
  
Yes, you are. I command it.  
  
Ok, I guess I am then. You looked really tired. Your eyes are all blurry.  
She smacked him in he stomach.  
  
Don't ever tell a girl she looks tired, you moron! You're never gonna get laid.  
  
Well, as long as girl like you exist, I will.  
  
What is _that_ supposed to mean?  
  
I think you know, Skanky McSlut. Craig said, grinning stupidly.   
  
So what? I know a lot about you, Craig Mann-whore. People have informed me about your little reputation.  
  
And what's that?  
  
That you're like, Canadian Gigolo. The only person in this place that you haven't hooked up with is Raditch, and even that's doubtful. I bet you blew him in his office with utmost secrecy.  
  
UGH, Regan you're really gross. You win this round. Excuse me to go wash my brain. He walked away, actually going to find Manny. Regan laughed to herself and put her stuff away in her locker.   
  
***  
  
This is lame, Ash. Really lame, Ashley had convinced Ellie to go with her to the meeting, and Ellie had not stopped complaining since the minute they got there.  
  
Yeah, I know. Sorry.  
  
So why are we still here?  
  
I don't know, I just- Just then Mr. Miller walked in. Wearing an oddly expensive suit, for a teacher. Navy pinstriped with a slightly loosened yellow tie, and even a yellow handkerchief in the pocket. Ashley noticed that he had neglected to shave that morning, but it wasn't gross and dirty-looking like some guys... it was actually really attractive. Ellie looked back and forth at them with sudden comprehending.   
  
Oh, I see, she said with a knowing twinkle in her eye.  
  
Ellie, please don't do anything to embarrass me-  
  
Hey Mr. Miller! There's a seat over here! Ellie shouted, waving him over. He walked over and smiled.   
  
Thanks, but I'll stand. Where's the man of the hour?  
  
I think JT's planning on making a grand entrance, Ashley said.  
  
Pretty good turn out, huh? I didn't know so many guys were interested in a teen issues discussion group. Ellie burst out laughing.   
  
You just make the stupid thing sound so dignified! I mean, that sounds really good. Better than sex club', at least. Mr. Miller's mouth dropped a little bit.  
  
S... sex club?  
  
JT didn't tell you?!  
  
Not exactly. Something tells me JT is a bit of a con artist... He paused. Hey wait a minute! If this club is so stupid, why are you two here? Huh, Ashley, huh? Ashley laughed, enjoying being singled out.  
  
We're just anticipating a train wreck.  
  
Ouch, that's a bit harsh. Jesus, do you guys think I'll get in trouble to supervising this thing- he stopped and brushed some hair out of Ashley eyes. Sorry, looked like it was bothering you. I mean, I don't want to cancel it since it's such a big turnout and it'll make me the unhip jerk teacher- he continued, but Ashley was lost in her own happiness. He liked her. She could tell.   
  
***  
  
Hey, ready to go to the damn thing? Regan asked Sean, who was hanging out in the shop class.   
  
Most definitely, he said, taking off his protection glasses.  
  
Hey, guys, before you go, I have an idea to make the meeting more interesting. Paul Gleason, their other friend said. Come here. They approached him and he opened his knapsack. Mr. Kelson, the supposed teacher and supervisor, had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly. Quite a hazardous environment. Paul pulled out a bottle of Bailey's. Regan squealed.  
  
Are you nuts?!  
  
Come on, just a few sips, he coerced.   
  
Screw that, give me the whole damn bottle, I'm gonna need it to get through my meeting with Miller after school today, Regan said, greedily grabbing the bottle.  
  
Whoa, no way. Didn't your mom ever tell you to share? Regan ignored him, undid the top and took a long sip. I'd laugh so hard if he wakes up, she aid, motioning to Kelson.  
  
I wouldn't, Sean said, taking the bottle. He looked around suspiciously before taking his own long sip. When he stopped he took a long breath and his face was red. Holy shit. He said, laughing and catching his breath.   
  
Kay, one more for me and we'll go, Regan taking, taking a few little sips and handing the bottle to Paul and giving him a big hug. You're the bestest. She then grabbed Sean's hand and pulled him away. They ran across the halls of Degrassi, laughing and every once in a while, stumbling.  
  
When they got to the room wherein which the meeting was being held, they stopped.   
  
You know what we need, peanut butter, it takes away the scent of alcohol. I can smell your stanky breath from here.  
  
Yours is no bouquet of roses either. They looked through the window. JT seemed to be talking and a few people were occasionally raising their hands to speak.  
  
Jesus Christ on a cracker, it looks sooo dull. I mean look at the guys faces, they obviously are disappointed cause they probably they were actually going to be having sex in this club, and the girls are probably there to get educated... I mean look at that poor girl. The blond one. I bet she's never seen a penis in her life. Sean cleared his throat.  
  
That's Emma Nelson. I used to date her.  
  
And I bet you never got past 2nd base. She said, laughing. So my theory is correct- she stopped when she saw she had hit sore spot. Well any ways. Let's go in there. I feel some what compelled to say something these girls will need in their chaste futures.  
  
***  
  
Inside the room, JT was struggling.   
  
Why don't we talk to someone who's actually had sex? some guy in grade 11 shouted out. A bunch of people laughed. Go on, Miller! Tell us your experiences. Every laughed and looked at the teacher expectantly. Miller cleared his throat and smiled:  
  
No effing way. Heckles and boos escaped the audience.  
  
I have something to say, A new voice entered the room. Regan and Sean had just entered the room and were standing at the back. Regan made her way to the front, almost falling over. Sit down, kid. JT was in awe, but did as he was told.   
  
Ok, this is just a message to girls: condom, condom, condom, aight? I don't care how heated the moment is, or if the guys says it's uncomfortable. Make him wear it.  
  
What kind is best? Some girl in grade 9 shouted out. A bunch of guys gave her the once over, and she crouched down, beet red.   
  
Hey, how you doin'? one guy asked. Regan laughed.  
  
That's a good question, she reached into her purse and pulled out a stack of them. I personally always have the ribbed ones on hand, she said, handing them to someone to pass around. Just cause they're my favorite for personal amusement. When you're giving a blow job, the flavored ones are all right, but a word to the wise: don't get grape. It's very gross. I highly recommend watermelon or strawberry. By now pretty much everyone was abuzz or laughing.   
  
Do you have any advice for what guys can do to get their girls to actually do any of this? another random guy called out. Regan squinted, trying to locate him. Her mind had been warm and fuzzy, but for the next answer, she turned deadly serious and calm.   
  
No. And if I find out any of you force any girl into doing something she isn't ready for, I swear on my own life, I will fucking hunt you down, cut your dick off and choke your mother with it. Comprendre?   
  
Regan, watch the language! Since you're sending the right message, I'll let that be a warning. Mr. Miller said angrily. Regan saluted him, which threw her off balance.  
  
Kay sorry. I do however know some very slutty girls who will screw anything with legs. See me later. She gave a very exaggerated wink.   
  
Are you one of them? Craig called out.   
  
Mr. Manning, I've had enough of your tomfoolery. If you can't keep your stupid thoughts to yourself- she paused. I lost my train of thoughts. Any ways, that's pretty much all the knowledge I have for today-  
  
No! Stay up there! I got a question! were a sample of some of the yells.  
  
UGH fine. Sean get your ass- er, bum up here now. I need an assistant.  
  
For the rest of the lunch period Regan answered questions on a wide range of subjects. When it was over she felt drained and dizzy.   
  
Sean, my head hurts.  
  
Mine too.  
  
I wanna go home. She paused at her locker, momentarily forgetting her combination.   
  
You can't, you have a meeting with that teacher guy.  
  
Oh man screw him. I'm going home.  
  
Regan, I wouldn't, seriously stick it out cause he seems to get easily harried by you.  
  
I know, I'll deal with it later. Go to class and get good notes, so that I can copy them tomorrow, ok?  
  
Ok, so we're still meeting up at the Eaton Center?  
  
Yes, and you're buying me lunch.  
  
I don't recall that part of the plan-  
  
Too bad! With that, Regan was gone out the door.   
  
***  
  
It was interesting, that's for sure, Emma said to Manny later that day at her house. The two were in the kitchen, looking for some appropriately unhealthy after school snacks.   
  
I can't believe Mr. Miller just stood there, letting her answer some of those questions. I mean it got pretty racy! Snake(aka Mr. Simpson) walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips.   
  
What are you two talking about?  
  
Like you didn't hear about it, Mr. Simpson!  
  
I didn't! What's up? Emma shook her head at Manny, mouthing   
  
The sex club at school today. There was quite a discussion going on. Snake burst out laughing.   
  
You're joking.  
  
I'm not.  
  
I can't believe it, who supervised?!  
  
Mr. Miller.  
  
Ah, the handsome hunk of everyone's dreams. So what did you guys talk about?  
  
Emma exclaimed. Manny, don't answer that. That's so gross. We should not be talking about this with you. She led Manny up to her room.  
  
What's wrong? He's so befuddled! It's funny!  
  
It's _not_. It's weird.  
  
Oh get over it. So what are we doing tonight?  
  
I was thinking rent some movies, Snake and mom visiting friends with the baby, so I-  
  
Manny said suddenly. How's it going with you and Chris I just thought how I never see you guys alone together anymore. Emma suddenly looked sad and shrugged.   
  
We're... taking a break.  
  
Oh, Em. Sorry. I had no idea.  
  
It's ok. I'm over it, really. She was incredibly unconvincing. Manny decided to change the subject, and fast.  
  
Did you hear that girl's question about vibrators? I thought I was going to DIE! With that the girls were laughing again.   
  
***  
  
The next Monday Regan got to school uncharacteristically early to make sure she wouldn't be late, and frankly to get out of her apartment. The atmosphere had been especially tense lately, and Trevor was basically almost living there now. He was always walking around in his underwear, and it was really gross. She had never been to school this early in her entire life. It was pretty deserted. She decided to go to the caf to buy some Diet Coke. It was never too early for Diet Coke.   
  
On her way there however, she saw Mr. Miller in the distance. She got a knot in her stomach. Her immediate impulse was to hide or something. He had already seen her though, because he said:  
  
She took her steps hesitantly.  
  
Hi, Mr. Miller.  
  
Good morning. You left early last Friday so I couldn't compliment you on your public speaking at the club. We also couldn't go on with our own little meeting.  
  
Yeah, I... know. Sorry.  
  
Sorry isn't good enough this time, Regan. Where are you going?  
  
Getting a drink. He checked his watch. Well, after that come to my class so that we can have our talk, there's plenty of time before school starts. Ok? Regan nodded uncomfortably.   
  
  
  
And don't try to run away, I've got spies everywhere. He half-smiled, which made her relax a bit. They went their separate ways and Regan opted for a water bottle instead. Caffeine made her jittery, and she felt like looking composed for the moment. When she got to his classroom he was arranging papers or something teacher-ly.  
  
Hey, could you close the door? She did. Ok, come have a seat. She went over and sat at a desk opposite his own.  
  
Regan, I know you're independent, and not interested in friendly teacher BS, but I gotta say, I'm worried. I've seen your transcripts from Laurier. 57 absences, and you're quickly catching up that here. You're new like me, so I thought we could develop a system or something. Newcomer advice, from me to you and vice versa, ok?  
  
Well, I don't know...  
  
For instance, looking at your current record here at Degrassi, you have an 87% in science. It's the one class you never seem to miss, and you're apparently pretty decent in it.  
  
What can I say? I like it. It's interesting.  
  
That's a good thing! I'm not haranguing you. I'm just thinking, if you like it, maybe there's a science related club you could join, which will get you more interested in school life and spirit. Regan inwardly groaned.  
  
Mr. Miller, I appreciate what you're trying to do, really. But come on, let's be realistic-  
  
Why can't that be a reality? Why?  
  
Her mind went blank. I don't know, really. It's just not.  
  
Well, it's just advice. Think about it.  
  
Ok, but this is a mutual advice thing, right?  
  
  
  
Then my advice to you is cut the handkerchiefs. They make you look gay. She broke into a grin, and he laughed good naturally and took the hankie out out his suit.   
  
  
  
  
  
I like you Regan. You're beautiful, funny, and you're smart. You really are. That's why it kills me to see you throw your life away. Regan got a bit offended.   
  
I'm not throwing it away-  
  
Right, getting drunk at school is perfectly social behavior. Regan's mouth dropped.  
  
I wasn't-  
  
You were. And you're lucky I didn't tell Raditch.  
  
Thanks, I guess.  
  
Now get outta here. I've got tests to grade.  
  
She walked out and saw Ashley Kerwin, the punk-y girl on her way to Mr. Miller's classroom.  
  
_Maybe they're having an affair_, she thought, amusing herself.  
  
A/N: You'll have to wait and see. Shoot. This was really long. 


	5. October Sky

**Chapter 5**: October Sky  


  
**Author's Notes**: Wow, I've never churned out a story this fast before. I'm having major creativity purges.   
  
***  
  
Manny Santos was wearing white lingerie, sitting on a satin covered bed with bubbly glasses of 7 Up in champagne glasses and a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies.  
  
Why don't you join me, Craig? She asked, batting her eyelashes and patting the empty spot beside. He was wearing black boxers and holding a pink rose. I've been waiting for you. Is that rose for me?  
  
Of course it is, I know pink is your favorite color.  
  
Oh Craig, she said breathily. You're so great. I love you. Let's have sex right now!  
  
He jumped onto the bed excitedly.   
  
You did bring condoms, right? Remember what everyone talked about at the club. Condoms or no sex, she smiled expectantly.   
  
Right, of course I do, we don't want you getting pregant, right? He put his hands into his pockets before remembering he had no pockets. Um. I have them, I swear. He looked around the room. Empty. He looked on the bed, under the sheets, under the bed desperately.  
  
Oh Craig, Manny's smile faltered.   
  
No, I've got some, I'm sure. He kept looking under the bed.  
  
Looking for these, kids? It was Joey Jeremiah's voice. Craig got up.   
  
Uh, thanks Joe. Now if you don't mind, I'll take those and you can get the hell outta here. I'm sure you've got a date or something.  
  
Yeah, I do have a date. Since you're so inadequately prepared, you're obviously not going to be very good in bed for this young lady. That's why my date for tonight is with Manny here. Or shall I call you, Emanuella?  
  
Manny smiled dreamily and kicked Craig off the bed.   
  
Come here and kiss me! She said passionately.  
  
Craig yelled.  
  
Craig woke up with cold sweat running down his face. A dream. A nightmare.   
  
Well. No more late night binges of Playboy and 7 Up for me.  
  
***  
  
It was October, and the school was decorated wonderfully for Thanksgiving and Halloween. Pumpkins adorned the cafeteria and turkey posters were all over. Paige pitied the vegetarians of the school. She and Spinner were making the round of the school, inviting everyone worth inviting to Spinner's party the following weekend.  
  
Hey Sean, she said, spotting him with his other wigger friends. party next Saturday. Spinner's house. You in? You can bring your friends. Sean nodded pensivly.   
  
I'll think about it.  
  
Cool. Let me know. Spinner frowned.  
  
Why'd you have to invite them? They'll tear my place up.  
  
Because, hon, they're highly eligible Degrassi bachelors. They're attractive, which will appeal to the older girls, whom the older guys will follow, making the party even cooler and exclusive to the masses. Get it?  
  
I guess. Hey Regan, Craig, party next Saturday. My house, Spinner said spotting them at their lockers. Regan raised her eyebrow.  
  
Will there be any alcoholic beverages at this party?  
  
You bet. Manny'll be there, Craig. Craig smiled.  
  
Then you can count me in.  
  
Paige and Regan said in unison. They laughed and Paige pulled Spinner down another hall.   
  
Craig is _so_ cute. Why don't you ever say anything like that about me?  
  
What do you mean? I do tons of stuff for you. The other day I let you eat the last french fry, did I not?  
  
Ugh. A greasy, soggy undercooked french fry from the caf is not my idea of romantic.  
  
Fine, but don't accuse me of not trying! Their bickering was interrupted by JT, who stepped in their path. Paige raised her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
Word around school is your having a party.  
  
  
  
So, can I get an invite?  
  
JT, hon, Paige said condescendingly. The sex club raised your profile and all, but I still don't know if you're ready for a party. A real party, not a PCP party.  
  
  
  
Pop, chips, parents.  
  
Come on guys, give me a chance. Please? Paige and Spinner exchanged a look while JT shot them his wounded puppy look.   
  
Fine, but you better not bring any of your little niner friends. JT jumped up in joy.  
  
Yes! Thanks so much you guys, you won't regret this! He ran off happily. Spinner glared at Paige.  
  
And the point of inviting him was?  
  
I don't know. He's funny. We gotta give him something.  
  
Paige, I love you. I don't understand you, but I love you. Paige kissed him.   
  
I know.   
  
***  
  
Ok, attention everyone, Mr. Simpson said in computers, the first class of the morning. Regan has an announcement.  
  
Hey everyone, what's up. So I'm lacking extra curricular activities, which means I have to join this gay stuff at school or something- Mr. Simpson cleared his throat, indicating she should get on with it. So I'm on the Halloween dance commitee, and we're gonna make it the best god damn dance this school has ever had. If anyone has any ideas they'd like to submit, see me because I'm the PR person or something. Ok? Silence. Everyone was still sort of asleep. _I SAID OK_? She yelled at the top of her voice.   
  
Everyone said.   
  
she said sitting down, pleased with herself.  
  
Thank you Regan, that was very... colorful. Now, today we're going to be working on the Degrassi website and adding your own specialized pages to it. I've assigned you groups. Ellie and Jimmy, Craig and Paige, Terri and Spinner, Ashley and Regan, Hazel and Sean- Everyone got yp to get into their groups.   
  
Hey Ashley, what's up? Regan said, sitting next to Ashley. She'd never really talked to the girl.   
  
Craig I have a great idea for our site, said Paige excitedly across the room.   
  
Oh yeah, already? Craig asked, impressed. Paige raised her hands as though she was seeing it in lights.   
  
Degrassi Gossip!  
  
Um no.  
  
You could think about it for more than a second.  
  
Hmm. No.  
  
Come on! It'll have all the juicy stuff, who's hooking up, who's breaking up, who did what woth who when.   
  
Paige, how would you feel if you broke up with Spinner and it was announced over a website for the whole school to see? In excruciating detail?  
  
Admittedly, it wouldn't be cool, however, that's the beauty part. You and I are running it, so we decide what goes on and what doesn't.  
  
Paige, I don't know. Seems kinda sleazy. And I don't think Mr. Simpson will go for it.  
  
Leave Simpson to me. Trust me, it'll rock. Craig shook his head, but gave in.  
  
Sooo Ashley. What's your deal. It didn't seem like a question.   
  
My deal?  
  
Yeah. What's your story? Why are you so... complicated?   
  
I didn't think I was.  
  
You've got the mad hots for Miller, dontcha?  
  
Please stop talking unless it's something useful. Regan sighed. What do we want to make this site about? I was thinking music. Something music related.  
  
Music's cool with me. What kind of music? Let me guess. Punk rock.  
  
Yeah, you ok with that?  
  
Sure, I like that stuff. My fave's the Sex Pistols and Millencolin. The Juliana Theory is ok too, but that's more emo than anything.  
  
Wow. I'm surprised, I must say.  
  
I noticed you were wearing a Ramones shirt the other day. Excellent choice.  
  
Thanks! Craig bought it for me last- She stopped abruptly.   
  
Ah. See, you have a story. You're just never gonna like me enough to let me hear it.  
  
What about your story', Regan? You're still a pretty big mystery to everyone here. And I don't hate you, if that's what you're thinking. She laughed. Ellie does though.  
  
I know! What's with that girl? I've never even had a 10 minute conversation with her and she despises me! I get such bad vibes from. But oh well, I'm okay with that. Not everyone can love me. Though many do.  
  
You're pretty cocky, Ashley said wryly. I think it's cause you hang out so much with Sean.  
  
Oooooh she has a thing for him. Yeah. You're disliking me more by the minute, aren't you? Ashley laughed again.   
  
No, I'm not. Don't worry about it.  
  
Ok. Almost-friends? Regan asked, offering her hand as a peach treaty. Ashley took it. Cool. So let's get this mutha of a website up and running.  
  
***  
  
  
Hey Manny! It was lunch time and Manny was on her way to the cafeteria when Craig called her name.   
  
Hey Craig, she greeted, smiling sweetly.  
  
_She has the best smile_, Craig couldn't help thinking as he approached her. _Those dimples_....  
  
Did you get an invite to Spinner's party?  
  
Yeah, they caught up to me today!  
  
So you're definitely going?  
  
I guess. Got nothing better to do Saturday night, she laughed.  
  
Awesome. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go together. I mean I could pick you up at your house and we could... go together. He seemed to be having trouble phrasing his question. She looked at him. Or maybe you wanted to go stag-  
  
No, no! I'd love to, Craig. Pick me up at about 9?  
  
Yeah, for sure! No problem-o! She looked at him confusedly and laughed uncertainly, and walked into the caf to sit with Emma and Liberty. When she was out of earshot, Craig hit himself in the head. No problem-o? Smooth Craig, real smooth. He went into the caf too and found Jimmy and Spinner at a table.   
  
What's up, Craig? Saw you talking to Manny, you studmeister you, Spinner said, taking a sip of chocolate milk.   
  
Back with her again, huh? You ever gonna go out with someone new? Jimmy said, busting his chops.   
  
Why would I want to? I mean come on guys, look at her. At that all three guys looked at Manny, who seemed to start moving in slow motion. She was wearing skin tight low jeans, her hair was loose and not in a ponytail for once, and a blue v-neck sweater. Also of the tight variety. Hey, actually, get your eyes off her, you jerks. She's mine. Craig said suddenly, hitting them both upside the head.  
  
You can have her. I'm not down with those drama girls, Jimmy said, biting into his chicken fillet from McDonalds with vigor. A bit of mayo spewed out of his mouth. I need a girl with class, to match me.   
  
Spinner said, rolling his eyes.   
  
***  
  
Whoa! What happened? Sean asked Regan the next day as she got to school. She had a fat lip and there was a long thin scratch on her face. She took off her cheap sunglasses which revealed another scratch at her eyebrow.  
  
My stupid foster mother attacked me last night, the crazy bitch.  
  
Holy shit. You alright?  
  
I'm fine. Except I looked like I escaped from the circus.  
  
Why'd she do that?  
  
I have no idea. She's nuts. I think she was drinking or something, the damn alcoholic. She just burst into my room screaming and like, charged towards me. The police had to take her away and everything. I slept at the stupid police station last night.  
  
Sounds exciting.  
  
It sucked. A lot. A social worker is coming to live with me for the rest of the week. she laughed ruefully. But I'm over it. What's up today anyways?  
  
Nothing at all. Don't you have a dance commitee. meeting after school?  
  
Oh yeah. Hey so you're gonna come to the dance, right?  
  
Um, school dances aren't really my thing.  
  
Well make it your thing cause you're coming.  
  
I'll go to the school dance if you go to Spinner's party on Saturday.  
  
Wow, you hold a tough bargain. Deal. She shook his hand.   
  
***  
  
I have awesome news, you guys, Ashley announced at the band practice after school that day. We're gonna be performing at the school dance on the 30th, in front of the whole school! She was so excited, she actually squealed a little. Not only did she find out they would be performing, but Mr. Miller was going to be a chaperone!  
  
Ellie asked, grinning excitedly. How did you manage that? I thought they were gonna get a DJ?  
  
They are. But they said we could do a 5 song set, as long as it's not all slow or all fast songs. I was just talking with Jeremy Roans, you know he's in grade 12, he's the head of music for all dances, and he ok'ed it!  
  
This is so awesome, Terri said happily. We have to plan which songs and what to wear, and what our attitude will be, and our makeup-  
  
Slow down, Terri! Let's pick the songs first.  
  
If they want variety, Ellie started. I say we go with Breaking Point', Push me Away' and our new version of More than the Devil You Know' for sure. The other two I'm drawing a blank.  
  
Good choices, Terri said approvingly. Ooh, and our punk version of He Needs Me'!  
  
Ashley said writing it down. As for the last one, no clue. We'll figure it out later. But let's practice like monkeys on those 4 so that they're perfect.  
  
Ok, we'll start with He Needs Me', Terri said. Ashley got excited, she loved this song because she got to sing lead vocals as opposed to Ellie. Ah one, two, ah one two three!  
  
And all at once I knew  
I knew at once  
I knew he needed me   
Until the day I die, I wonder why  
I knew he needed me  
it could be fantasy oh  
or maybe it's because  
he needs me  
  
As they continued their song, Regan was peeking in on them through the window. They were pretty good, for a chick band. She had just finished her dance commitee duties and was on her way out, but decided to check in on Miller and see what he was up to. Ever since their mutual advice talk in September she had been stopping by and having little conversations with him. Aside from the occasional lame advice, he was by and large a pretty cool guy.   
  
She knocked on his door and let herself in, closing the door behind her. He was sitting at his desk, doing something on his laptop.   
  
Hey, Miller. Hope I'm not disturbing.  
  
Not at all, I'm just finishing up some work. Have a seat, he didn't take his eyes off his computer.   
  
Why do you keep staring at the computer? Checking out porno on the job? He laughed.  
  
No, just answering some emails. You really think badly of me, don't you?  
  
I'm just playing. She sat down on his desk, as oppoed to the chair he had indicated and he finally turned his attention towards her, but did a double take.  
  
Jesus, what happened? She hadn't had his class that day, so he hadn't seen her new appearance.   
  
Of course pretty much everyone else in the school had, and everyone wanted to know. She'd gotten bored of the same story and as a result she'd told some dumb niners that her pimp's attack dog had done it to her when she hadn't filled her monthly prostitution quota. The look of horror on their faces had been pretty funny. Damn niners. She explained the real story to him.   
  
Regan, that's horrible! Are you ok?   
  
Of course I'm ok. Do you think this is the first time it's happened? She laughed bitterly, but he just looked at her.   
  
You must have gone through a lot.  
  
Ew, you make me sound like a starved child in Africa or something. I don't want your pity, I'm quite happy with my life. At that he smiled.  
  
Regan, Regan, Regan.  
  
Miller, Miller Miller, she mocked. How's it going with everyone's favorite teacher anyways? Ashley Kerwin is like in love with you by the way. Like, more so than the rest of the female population.  
  
Ashley's a cool kid, I like her.  
  
But you like me more. She said. It wasn't a question. He looked her in the eyes and there was silence for a moment. Not uncomfortable silence, just silence. It was then that Regan first understand the hullabaloo about The Miller Attraction. Sitting right there and looking at her the way he did, she sort of wanted him all for her own.   
  
So I hear there's big party this Saturday, he said, changing the subject.  
  
Yeah, you wanna come?  
  
Not really, he said laughing. Are you going?  
  
  
  
Are there going to be illegal substances and liquor at this party? He asked, giving her a look.  
  
If there is I'm certainly not going to have any. Underage drinking and pot not used for medicinal purposes are wrong.  
  
Good girl. Not that I believe a word of it. Whoa, he said suddenly, standing and examaning her face. Your mom really laid into you, didn't she? I could get you some ice for that lip, it looks like it still hurts. I should know, I got in a few fights in my day, His face was inches from hers. She smiled.   
  
I bet you did. And I bet you're gonna tell me all about them.  
  
We'll see.  
  
Don't tease me with that we'll see' crap. You're got a little scar right... here. She touched his chin with her finger. Once again there was silence.  
  
This is dangerous water we're treading on, Regan. He said finally.   
  
What do you mean?  
  
You know exactly what I mean. You, me. I know where it's going. It'd be me taking advantage of a 15 year old, and that's wrong. Regan looked at him evenly.   
  
You're cute. In a stupid kind of way. And just for your information, I'm 16. Remember? You wouldn't be taking advantage of me'. He gave a small smile. She leaned in closer. Kissing's no sin, she whispered before letting their lips touch.   
  
A/N: WOW weren't expecting that, were ya? More to come. 


	6. Patrying Degrassi Style

**Chapter 6**: Partying Degrassi Style  
AN: Ew, I haven't updated in forever. A million apologies. Sadly it will be much longer between updates till summer, cause I am super busy. But please enjoy and thanks again for all the reviews :)  


  
That friday everyone was talking excitedly about Spinner's party, which would surely be the event of the year so far. All the invited kids were talking how much fun it would be, whereas the unfortunate few who weren't pretended not to notice, while actually eating up every detail.   
  
JT was in grade nine MI class with Mr. Simpson, bragging loudly about his invitation to the party.   
  
They'll definitely be a ton of hot older girls, and not just the average upperclasswomen, really super hot chicks, like Matilda from grade 12 and Christine from grade 11. You know her, she's captain of the girl's volleyball team, he was boasting to his best friend Toby. Toby was happy for his friend, but like all the other ninth graders who were uninvited, was insanely jealous.   
  
That's cool. But don't think those girls would ever go for you.  
  
Maybe they wouldn't, but it's nice to dream.  
  
Won't you feel kind of out of place at this party? Who will you hang out with? Toby was hinting for an invite-by-association. And don't say Paige and Spinner. They'll be too busy making out.  
  
I don't know. Some people from our grade are going. Jane and her friends.  
  
They hate us.  
  
Correction, they hate you.  
  
What? Why?!  
  
Don't know, something about you being a big nerd. Don't let it bother you, man. So what are you doing tonight?  
  
he said bitterly. Nothing at all. JT sighed.  
  
I know you want me to bring you, Toby. And I want to bring you. It's just... this is my first invitation to a party. I want to go, give a good impression, which will lead to more party invitation, where I can confidently bring you. Ok?  
  
Fine. Whatever. Toby was mad, but JT didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to put his potential popularity in jeopardy.   
  
Unbeknownst to them, Liberty had heard their entire conversation. These days, Liberty was listening to everything she heard about the big party. Truth be told, she had never really been to a party. She had decided that Spinner's party would be the perfect to put the new Liberty on display. She had a plan. And JT would never look at her as an ugly duckling friend again.   
  
***  
  
In the grade 10 english class, Mr. Miller was losing control. There was a heated debate as to what was the greatest book of all time. Ashley shouted out the name of an exitensialist book debunking politics and their design. Craig suggested American Psycho by Bret Easton Ellis. Regan had said (by Vladimir Nabokov) and winked at him slyly, but no one else had noticed that.   
  
Ok, ok. Clearly no one can say what is the greatest novel of all time, it's impossible. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and all that. I don't know how we went from a polite discussion of Lord of the Flies to whatever it is we're talking about now. I blame you, Ashley. Ashley grinned, loving being picked up, but protested.  
  
Why me?  
  
I don't know, you're an easy target. Everyone laughed, including Ashley, who threw a crumpled up paper at him.   
  
You can't blame us, Mr. Miller, Sean shouted out in one of his rare class participation moments. It's Friday. There's a big party tonight. Everyone's pumped.  
  
Except for Miller, cause he's not invited. Regan said, earning another round of laughs.  
  
_Mr_. Miller, thank you. And for everyone's information, I happen to have a date tonight.  
  
Ooh, ladies man! Craig said. Tell us about it!  
  
Well, seeing as it is Friday, it's the last class before weekend and there's only 10 minutes left-  
  
What's she look like? Jimmy yelled out.   
  
Is she a MILF? Spinner asked, laughing stupidly.   
  
A MILF? How old do you guys think I am? I didn't warrant this conversation.  
  
Come on, Miller. Tell us about your hot date. Regan allowed her tongue to click every consonant of the words. She stared at him evenly. Meanwhile, in the front row Ashley was practically dying of a broken heart.   
  
The truth is I don't have a date. Some friends and I are getting together and going to a Leafs game. Is everyone satisfied? Jeez. I never thought teenagers would be so interested in their teacher's love life.  
  
Ah, Miller. That only adds fuel to the fire of rumours that you're gay. Regan said. Marco perked up a bit.   
  
Is that the rumour?  
  
Well, do you have a girlfriend? Hazel asked boldly. Mr. Miller paused and smiled, shaking his head in such disbelief that the tenth graders had come to know and love.   
  
No. No girlfriend at the moment. Can we put an end to the questions regarding my personal life now? Ashley felt like squealing, jumping up and down, screaming at the top of her lungs- but she stayed seated, doodling in her notebook and hoping to look busy.   
  
Just then the final bell rang, and the weekend began. As the class emptied, Regan took her sweet time and walked up to his desk at the front of the class.   
  
What can I do for you, Regan? She smirked. During school hours, they had kept the facade of a platonic teacher/student relationship. In reality for the past week when the school halls emptied, he locked the door, closed the blinds and put a paper over the door window. They had done some serious making out and yesterday she had even gotten his shirt off(and yes, those abs were rock hard, thank you). That was progress, for a span of 4 days.   
  
Nope. Just stopping by to say good class. She lowered her voice. And that lately you're looking disgustingly sexy. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and skipped off before he could reprimand her, no one had seen, but he was shocked and paranoid anyway.  
  
Are we ready for the big party? She asked, catching up with Sean in the hallway.   
  
Most definitely. You sure you don't wanna go together? I want to be sure you know where you're going. Regan smiled. Sean was really a sweet guy. She made a mental note to hook him up with one of her better-looking Laurier friends.   
  
No way, I'm going all out for this party. Arriving single and stylishly late. I'm definitely look for you when I get there though. Try to fight off the hordes of screaming girls long enough to hang out with me, ok?  
  
Whatever. Get out of here. See you later.  
  
***  
  
Manny Santos sat in her bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She'd straightened her hair, which looked great, and she was wearing a cute black dress with short puffy peasant sleeves. She was somewhat apprehensive. Maybe it was excitement for the huge party.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Manny grabbed her purse, her jacket and sprinted downstairs so that she could open it. She opened the door, where Craig was standing looking impossibly adorable. When he saw her his mouth dropped slightly.   
  
Manny, you look... he stopped and shook his head in amazement. He paused, caught himself and grinned goofily(and in Manny's opinion, adorably). You're gorgeous. You know it. She giggled and put on her jacket.   
  
Should we go to the party? Craig's happiness dropped. He didn't really want to go to the party anymore, after all it just be a bunch of drunk high schoolers staggering around, and he didn't want to risk the chance and losing Manny in the crowd. But it seemed like she really wanted to go, so he forced himself to smile and nod excitedly.  
  
Let's go, he said, taking her hand.  
  
***  
  
It was about ten thirty when most of the guests began to arrive. The house was filling up quickly, but Spinner(with the help of Paige) had been prepared and had more than enough drinks and food to last the entire night.   
  
Awesome party, man Jim Goode, a twelth grader who was captain of the hockey team said, passing by. He nodded his head in approval to Paige, who squealed(once he was out of earshot) and rushed to find Spinner in the living room.   
  
Oh hun, the night is just starting and it's already a success! I'm so happy! She gave him a big kiss, which he gladly returned. Just then JT entered the front door tentavely. Paige sighed. JT was wearing a tie. I'll handle him, she promised to Spinner as she marched over.   
  
Oh hey Paige! This place is really... something.  
  
she said, not meaning it. JT started jerking as though he was having a conniption fit. What are you doing? she hissed.   
  
I'm dancing, he said, confused. These are some hot beats flowing.  
  
Don't say beats. Don't dance. Take off your tie. Don't tell anyone I invited you. Don't do ANYTHING that could potentially embarass me or Spinner. So long as you obide by those rules, you can stay, and still have a good reputation on Monday. Get it?  
  
Got it, JT said, taking off his tie and stuffing it in his pocket. Paige went back to Spinner. _Ok, every man for himself. Where will all the babes be found?_ He searched the options. _Ah, the kitchen_. He made his way over. To his luck, a group of grade nine girls(Jane and her friends) were standing around the keg while some prospective stautory rapists(Jim Goode and his grade 12 goon friends) were flirting it up with them. Hey there! He said, jumping into the conversation.   
  
He was replied with a lot of confused, angry and surely you're kidding stares.   
  
Can I help you, junior? Jim asked. You lost? Looking for your mom? The gaggle of girls laughed at the stupid joke.   
  
Actually I was uh- JT thought up a cool thing to say. What would Sean say? I was just looking for a worthy opponent to have a chugging contest with. A lot of guys around here are uh... pussies. Jim raised his eyebrows.  
  
Big words from a little guy. I'm up to the challenge. We've got a keg right here, or cans of Bud in the fridge if you that's the way you do it. JT paused, feeling kind of sweaty. He'd never actually chugged alcohol before. He figured it wouldn't be much different than Coke and brushed off his worries.   
  
Jim nodded and laid out 5 cans for each guy. The girls looked on dubiously.   
  
We can start out easy. Ready?  
  
Of course. JT swallowed hard.   
  
Three, two, one, go! Jane shouted out. After one and a half cans, JT felt like he was going to throw up, but he pressed on. At three cans, his stomach started to glurp and at 3 and a half, he had to stop. Jim had already downed his fifth and was staring at him with what JT first saw was digust, but then realized was respect.  
  
You're not bad, for a kid. Course I'm better, he said cockily, shooting a smile at the girls. We're doing shots later tonight, if you wanna join in. With that he and his posse walked away.   
  
For sure. JT said, his head spinning.   
  
That was pretty cool, JT. JT didn't know if it was the alcohol taking an effect on his body, but it sounded an awful lot like Kacie, Jane's best friend, was talking admiringly to him. Kacie wasn't as hot as Jane, but she was no dog.  
  
  
  
Maybe you could teach me to chug, she said smiling, getting closer to him. At that moment, JT knew this would be a night he would never forget.   
  
***   
  
At about 11:30, Regan was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She was about to go out to do what she usually loved best: drink, dance, laugh, talk, make out with a complete stranger and drink. However tonight something just didn't feel right. She wasn't really looking forward to this thing as much as she normally would have. Why?  
  
_Oh this is so gay, I've been looking forward to this party for a week_. Her eyes landed upon an essay she had written for english and Mr. Miller's written out critiques.  
  
Regan, please proofread before you submit, there is no need for this many spelling errors. The writing of this piece is not what you are capable of. You have much more potential to be discovered. See me for extra help and tips.   
  
Regan smirked. _Ok, so I wanna see him. Big deal_. She sighed and checked herself out in the mirror. Ultra-skank, just the way she liked it. She grabbed her usual black purse and jacket.   
  
Where do you think you're going? Trevor, her stupidass boyfriend came out of their bedroom wearing a loose bathrobe. You look like a two dollar whore.  
  
I'm sure that was an harcore insult back in the 70s, but it's 2004. Get new material. Regan said, brushing past and out the door, hopping into her waiting cab and not looking back. She couldn't believe her mother had been waived of basically all lawsuits as if the whole fight thing had never happened. She was now back to doing what she did best, drinking 40s and bitching at Regan. _I don't know when my life turned into a cliched made for TV movie,_ Regan thought, annoyed. She arrived at the party where the music could be heard a block away.   
  
Sean saw her and gave her a hug. Here, you can take this, I'll get another. He gave her an unopened can of beer and went off. Regan downed it and starting dancing.   
  
***  
  
So, this is it. Craig said to Manny as they arrived at the steps to the front door of the party. Manny hesitated.  
  
Craig... do you really want to go in?  
  
Honestly?... it's just another high school party to me. I thought you really wanted to go, is all.   
  
I thought _you_ really wanted to go! Manny said giggling in relief.   
  
Nah. I just wanted to be with you. I don't care where. He took her hand and started playing with her fingers, looking at them.   
  
We could go to that cafe on Queen Street, Manny suggested. Doesn't close till 2am and there's live jazz music and poetry readings.  
  
Really? Sounds awesome. Lead the way, Ms. Santos, and I'll buy you an ice cap. She grinned and started away from the house, before he puled her back.  
  
I thought you didn't want to stay at the part- before she could finish her sentence, he leaned down and kissed her softly.   
  
I don't. I just thought it was a good opportunity to... well you know. She grinned, stood on her tiptoes(that Craig sure was tall) and kissed him back.   
  
I know. She said, still smiling. With that she took his hand again and led him up the street to get a cab.  
  
***


End file.
